


pick it up if it bothers you.

by appleofmysirius



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Insert, this is more crack than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleofmysirius/pseuds/appleofmysirius
Summary: Sakusa, what is this behaviour?
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	pick it up if it bothers you.

**Author's Note:**

> lmfao pooja the legend,,, this is for you!

Feeling hungry, you decided to buy a couple of onigiris on the way to work. You stopped at an onigiri shop recommended to you by a friend, one called ‘Onigiri Miya’.

Luckily for you, the shop was empty, save for the man working behind the counter. He was wearing an apron and had a face mask on, as he looked disinterestedly at the people walking outside on the street. 

“Hi,” you greet when you enter, only to be utterly ignored by the man behind the counter. 

Placing your order quickly, the man packs it with extremely efficiency. 

“Cash or card?” He blinks at you.

“Oh, um, cash,” you answer, fishing in your wallet for exact change. You can hear the sigh leave his mouth as soon as you answered.

Pressing the money into his palm, you can’t help but be a little offended as he immediately squirts sanitiser onto his hands once the cash is in the cash register. Handing you the receipt, his wrist accidentally knocks over the tip jar to the floor behind him.

The man doesn’t even blink, staring at you expectantly, waiting for you to leave.

“Um,” you direct your gaze to the tip jar and the coins spilled over the counter, “Aren’t you going to pick it up.” 

“Pick it up if it bothers you,” he snarks, head tilted in the direction of the door. 

“Oh, um,” you mumble, not really sure what else to say as you dart out of the door. 

“I will kill Osamu for this,” thinks Sakusa to himself, having been volunteered to pick up a shift at Onigiri Miya while Osamu took a trip to the hot springs. 


End file.
